1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly comprising a valve and cap with warranty seal for use on containers of materials which can be dispensed under pressure and in atomized form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that in order to prevent any fraudulent dispensing of fluid materials under pressure through caps applied on valve stems, in turn attached to the opening of containers for such materials, use is resorted to of warranty seals bonding the caps to the fixed body of the valves, inhibiting any operation thereof until the seals are broken.
However, systems of this known type have the disadvantage of a relatively high cost (particularly where the body, to which the seal is attached, is separate and distinct from the valve body and cap) and particularly in that the cap can be quite readily removed away from the valve stem, which can thus be operated without breaking the warranty seal, unless provision is made for a friction restraint of a substantial nature between said warranty seal and a body fixed to the valve, but in which case the assembling of the cap onto the valve is difficult and sometimes may cause the seal breakage.